Harry Potter and the Animingi
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: COMPLETE! OoTP spoilers, HGRW and some new people JUST DATING! When Harry figures out how to get what he wants..can he have it?
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

Harry Potter and the Animingi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter plot or Characters. Some of the characters I did however make up myself. If I have stolen your idea, I am sorry, I didn't know, please don't hurt me!  
  
Chapter One: Freedom  
  
On number Four, Private Drive a dark haired boy with green eyes was leaning out of the window. A snowy-white owl rested beside him. He was waiting for something, a sign, a movement, anything that could be useful to him. This boy was Harry Potter. He was fresh out of his fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mainly he was waiting for an owl with a note, a note of conformation for escape. So far, on his fifth day of vacation, he still had no contact with the wizarding world. Suddenly the owl on Harry's right, Hedwig, made a noise.  
  
"What is it Hedwig?" He asked.  
  
Hedwig made no other noise, so Harry went back to staring out of the window. Suddenly he saw a movement in the sky. His heart jumped, he had seen movements before that turned out to be nothing, but maybe this time would be different. Suddenly three owls came hurtling out of the sky. This time was different. As Harry watched the owls descend, he moved out of the way as he wondered who these owls could be from.  
  
The first owl, a magnificent barn owl, came through the open window and landed gracefully on Harry's bed making no noise. The second and third owls, attached to the same note, however had no such luck, and hit the windowsill and collapsed into the bushes before making it back up into the room an landing with a Thunk, on Harry's floor. Harry immediately realized these owls to be, Errol and Pig, both belonging to one of Harry's two best friends, Ron Wesely. It seemed as though the smaller owl, Pig, couldn't hold the note by himself, and neither could the larger one. Harry detached the note from the first owl and offered the owl some water. After taking a nice long drink, the owl departed out of the window and back into the night. The envelope was addressed to Mr. Harry Potter, in a righting Harry immediately recognized as Albus Dumbledore's. Next, Harry moved to Ron's owls, and after taking the note, offered them some water.  
  
Harry tore open Dumbledore's letter and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
As you have been informed, you have to stay at your aunt and uncles for a period of time.  
  
As Harry read this first line, his heart sunk.  
  
"More time at the Dursley's," He thought. "Great."  
  
As he kept reading, though, his heart skipped a beat.  
  
But seeing as you have almost been at the Dursely's for a week now, you will soon be able to join us at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.  
Next week on June 29 at 5:00 p.m. I am happy to inform you that  
Professor Lupin will be coming with a few aurors, to be exact, the  
Same bunch that rescued you last year. Mrs. Figg will have the  
Dursleys over for tea on that night while we come to bring you back  
To Grimmauld Place.  
  
Sincearly yours,  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Even though Harry was happy to leave the Dursley's, he was not so sure  
how he would feel about going back to Grimmauld Place, where his  
godfather, Sirius had lived. He was afraid it would bring back some  
bad memories. He pushed these thoughts aside as he ripped open Ron's  
letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Dumbledore came today to tell us that you will be arriving. He even taught us how to put a charm on our notes, so that It will look like something else if it falls into the wrong hands. Neat huh? Well anyway, you can't do that yet, not until you Come here. I can't wait. Hermione isn't here yet, she will be Arriving just before you. Buckbeak is still here, and still will be. It's getting a little boring trying to hang out with him. Kreatcher Is gone now, and Fred and George are working. Ginny and I Are really the only ones here.Cant wait till you come mate, and Make it soon, right?  
  
Ron Weasly  
  
Harry laughed out loud, feeling a little bit better. He turned to Hedwig and petted her.  
"Poor Ron," He said with a laugh. "No one but Ginny to hang out with. Now he must know how I feel about living with Dudley all summer."  
  
Just then, Harry heard Uncle Vernon calling down the steps.  
  
"Potter, Dinner. With that, Harry knew that the only thing that would be keeping him sustained, living with nothing with fruit and healthy things for now, would be knowing that in one week, he was going to be back with his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you think so far? Tell me in a review! Haha, this is my first chap. More to come later! Hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

Harry Potter and the Animingi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter plot or Characters. Some of the characters I did however make up myself. If I have stolen your idea, I am sorry, I didn't know, please don't hurt me!  
  
Oh, and btb, yes JessieRose you are my first reviewer ever, thank you so very much!  
  
Chapter Two: The escape  
  
Finally, it was June 27, the night Harry was to get out of the house. He thought this night would NEVER come, but it did. Now, it was 4:47, 13 minutes left until Professor Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, and Tonks came to take him back to Grimmauld Place. He sure hoped the Dursleys were leaving soon. Finally he heard Uncle Vernon voice coming from downstairs near the door.  
  
"Potter!" Uncle Vernon called up the steps to Harry. "We are going over to Mrs. Figgs for tea. You are not to touch the TV, the microwave, or the Refrigerator. There is a ham and cheese sandwich on the counter for you, You got that?"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon!" Harry called back down the steps.  
  
"Good!" Uncle Vernon called back.  
  
Finally Harry heard the click of the door. Harry darted down the stairs with a hairpin in his hand straight to the cupboard under the stairs which held his school items. He picked the lock, a trick which he had learned in his second year, and grabbed his heavy trunk to lug up the steps. He figured that if he was packed before the Aurors came, it would be easier.  
He lugged the trunk up the steps, and dragged it into his room. He searched his room to get whatever he needed. He grabbed all of his clothes, some homework, which he had mostly finished when the Dursleys went away on vacation for three days because of Dudleys "good" grades, and left Harry with Mrs. Figg. Next, Harry moved to Hedwig.  
  
"Hedwig," He said. "We are going back to Grimmauld place now, and you should probably go ahead over, alright?" He petted Hedwig as he said this while pointing towards the window.  
  
Hedwig seemed to have gotten the message because she flew to Harry's shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately before flying out of the window. Harry picked up Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Scourgify!" He yelled as he pointed his wand at the cage. All the mess of the cage just disappeared into thin air.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. 4:57. They should be coming soon. Harry put the cage in his trunk then checked to see if he would need anything from his trunk, probably his broom. He dug through his trunk looking for his broom. Finally he found it, his Firebolt, which he had gotten back just before getting on the train. He looked at the Firebolt and almost cried. His godfather gave this to him. Sirius. Memories. To many memories. Harry shut his eyes for a moment before he heard something from downstairs. He snapped his trunk shut. Was it really Professor and the Aurors, or was it the Dursleys having forgotten something? He stopped and listened. Then.  
  
"I still say this kitchen is to clean!" Tonk's voice crawled up the stairs.  
  
"Harry?" Professor Lupin called. "Are you there?"  
  
"Up here!" Harry called.  
  
He heard footsteps coming up the steps. Then Lupin, Moody, and Tonk's faces appeared at his bedroom door.  
  
"Harry? How are you doing?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Muggles givin' you any trouble?" Moody growled.  
  
"Nah," Harry replied.  
  
"Are you packed Harry?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Yah, just finished."  
  
"So we are all set then?" Lupin asked. "Good we have more aurors waiting down stairs, I have already made a note and a signal to fly should be coming in ten minu." He was cut of by Moody.  
  
"How are we supposed to know he is Harry?"  
  
"Moody we went through this Last year!" Tonks complained.  
  
Moody turned to her. "I just want to make sure that he really is Harry Potter, not a Death Eater."  
  
"Alright, I know how to make sure this is Harry." Lupin said. "Now pay attention Harry.In your third year, when I was teaching, I confiscated a map from you. Now, I want you to tell me the name and authors of the map."  
  
"Lupin," Moody growled. "How is this going to help us?"  
  
"Just trust me Moody," Lupin replied.  
  
"The Marauders Map, Sir." Harry started. "I mean, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."  
  
"Yep, that's him alright," Lupin replied. "Only Harry would know that."  
  
"Alright...if you insist." Moody said rolling his eyes. "But we should be getting ready."  
  
"Alright Harry, if your all packed we could take your stuff downstairs," Tonks said.  
  
Harry showed Tonks his stuff once more and they dragged it down the steps.  
  
"Will I be needing my broom?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yup," Tonks replied.  
  
They made it down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Alright Harry," Moody said. "We will be taking the same route as last year, you should remember the plan. Do I need to remind you?"  
  
"No," Harry replied. "I remember."  
  
"Good," Moody replied. "Now, the other Aurors are already in the air, waiting. Now all we need to do is Disillusion you again."  
  
Moody walked behind Harry and once again, Harry felt the sensation as though an egg was smashed on his head.  
  
"Alright, now we should go outside and start towards Grimmuald Place."  
  
They went outside, Harry's trunk was made feather light and placed on Tonk's trunk, then they mounted their broom, saw green sparks and started towards Grimmuald Place. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Another Chappie, weee, please review, oh and by the way, I cant take anonymous reviews ^_^ Thank you, hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Chapter 3: Back at Grimmauld Place

Harry Potter and the Animingi  
  
Sorry for the on off thing, but my friend, Naiokoe, who "is" nai, didn't wana be sis's in this so.I had to change some things!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter plot or Characters. Some of the characters I did however make up myself. If I have stolen your idea, I am sorry, I didn't know, please don't hurt me! For this chapter, I did have to use some of J.K.Rowlings exact words to make this chapter work, I do not own that saying, J.K Rowling does. Just for notice the saying "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London." Is in HP5, I have quoted them here, but it will not work if I put quotes in down below. I AM NOT plagiarizing J.K. Rowling's work.  
  
Chapter 3- Back at Grimmauld Place  
  
Finally, after hours of flying, Harry saw the Aurors ahead of him start to descend to a familiar set of lights, Grimmauld Place was in site. Harry felt mixed emotions. He was going to see his friends again, and he was away from the Dursleys but, Sirius wouldn't be there. Harry didn't have much time to think about this because the ground interrupted his thoughts. Once more, he saw number 11 and number 13 Grimmauld place and yet again, he didn't see number 12. Tonks was once again unloading Harry's trunk.  
  
"Harry," Professor Lupin started. "Do remember last year, the piece of paper we told you to remember?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said. As he said that he thought to himself, "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."  
  
Suddenly, Number 12 appeared in front of Harry.  
  
"Alright," Moody growled. "Time to go inside."  
  
Lupin and Moody went in first with Tonks and Harry, Harry's trunk between them, came next, and the other aurors came up the rear.  
  
"Professor Lupin," Harry started. "Do we still have to be quiet?"  
  
Lupin laughed. "Yes. Unfortunately we still haven't managed to get the picture of Sirius dear Mum off the walls yet."  
  
The other aurors, except Tonks and Moody, went out the door since their job of protecting Harry was over.  
  
Ron's mother came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Harry dear, how nice to see you here again. Ron and Hermione are upstairs in your old room." She said. Then seeing that Harry had started to move away, "But before you go, I want you to meet someone.  
  
She led him down the hallway into the kitchen where some new aurors were waiting.  
  
"Harry, this is Jim and Joanne. They are both Aurors." She said this as she pointed to a slightly tall woman with dark brown hair just above her sholders, slightly curly and blue eyes, and a shorter man with longer hair that reached his sholders, with brown eyes.  
  
They stood up.  
  
"Hello Harry," Jim said warmly while shaking Harry's hand. "We were a friend of your parents, and Sirius and Lupin's."  
  
"We knew you just before the accident happened. As a matter of fact, we were just in a different room, and couldn't hear anything." Joanne said while also shaking Harry's hands.  
  
Harry was stunned, these people knew his parents, and their best friends. They were there when the accident happened, but they couldn't do anything.  
  
"Our daughter and her best friend are with Ron and Hermione now. They are both in their sixth year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor. They will be staying here too."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said. "And nice to meet you."  
  
As he started to tiptoe upstairs, he wondered, did he know the two girls, probably not. He got up to the room, and cracked open the door. He got a quick glimpse of the girls, nope he hadn't seen them before.  
  
"Oh HARRY!" Hermione squealed and grabbed him. Hedwig flied over and landed on his sholder.  
  
"Nice to see you again mate," Ron said.  
  
"Harry, these are Aria and Nai," Hermione said.  
  
Aria had golden brown hair and sapphire eyes. She was the older twin, and she was like a toned down version of Herminone, who didn't mind breaking the rules, or getting a bad grade on a test once and a while. Aria was like Ron and Harry in the fact that she didn't like to go over test questions when she was done either. Nai, had sparkling green eyes with black hair down to her lower back that was up in braids. Nai was a mini Fred and George, who liked to do things that might get her in trouble, but she cared about tests the same as Aria. Nai also liked to get Hyper.  
  
"Hello!" Nai said while shaking Harry's hand. She didn't seem to care to much about him being attacked by Voledmort, or about his scar. That was a relief to Harry.  
  
"Hi," Aria said. She was in the middle of fiddling with her bangs. That's when Harry saw it. On her forehead was a dark green scar in the shape of a moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wee, another chappie! (cliff hanger, haha, I Should make you wait..but I'll see) Please review, and remember, I cant accept anonymous reviews! Thanky! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Victim

Harry Potter and the Animingi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter plot or Characters. Some of the characters I did however make up myself. If I have stolen your idea, I am sorry, I didn't know, please don't hurt me!  
  
Sorry for the on off thing, but my friend, Naiokoe, who "is" nai, didn't wana be sis's in this so.I had to change some things!  
  
Chapter 4-The Other Victim  
  
Harry stared at Aria. That scar, it looked just like his, but different. Aria quickly tried to cover her bangs. Harry now knew what it must feel like to be him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but is that a scar." He was cut off by Nai.  
  
"Hey look at this on my hand. See this sun mark? A Death Eater did that when I was one. He through a stunning charm at me that would have killed me since I was so young, but it only hit my hand!" She said.  
  
"That's lucky." Harry said.  
  
"Aria," Hermione started. "Do you think you would mind telling Harry what happened to you?"  
  
Harry looked at her. Was this about the scar? She looked a bit shy, and she started to blush.  
  
Aria took a deep breath. "Well," She started. "When I was young, I was at someone's house with my parents. As a matter of fact it was your house Harry." Aria started to blush again.  
  
"My house?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, your house," Aria continued. "Oh, your parents had told the secret keeper to tell my parents where they were hiding. My mom was over at your house, my dad was at home. Well, my mom need to use the bathroom, and I didn't so I stayed where you were. So, she went to the basement of the house, where the bathroom was. She didn't hear Voledmort."  
  
"So?" Harry asked.  
  
"So while they were downstairs, Lord Voledmort came to get you. Your parents, having died to save both you and me, were out of the way of Voledmort. First he tried to kill me, just to make killing you was more satisfying. It didn't have that much of an affect on him, but it did hurt him. I wound up with a scar, in the shape of a moon. Then Voledmort wound up trying to kill you, and well you know the story from there," Aria finished.  
  
Harry stared at her. He couldn't believe this. He wasn't the only one who hadn't died from Voledmort's spell, and he couldn't believe that she used Voledmorts name.  
  
"My parents immediately hid and made sure no one but Sirius or Hagrid found you, then left, so I wasn't well known," Then she looked at Harry. "I'm sorry your parents died to save me too, and mine didn't," Aria said while looking down at the ground.  
  
How come she got her parents? How come she wasn't well known? Harry for some reason wanted to be angry at her, but he just couldn't.  
  
"That's alright," He said putting his hand on her chin so she wasn't looking at the ground anymore. Aria blushed. "How come I haven't seen you in Gryffendor?"  
  
"Because Nai and I have been getting home schooled. Then my parents both decided to be Aurors, and met Dumbeldore, then we found out about Hogwarts. Dumbledore had us try on the Sorting Hat, so now we are in Gryffendor," Aria said.  
  
"Ah ha," Harry said.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Wesely knocked on the door, and announced dinner was ready. So they all went downstairs to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it was a short chapter, but I just needed it to explain some things. Please review and have a nice day, especially to you JessieRose, my only reviewer, and to my best friend Naiokoe. ( 


	5. Chapter 5: The Mirror

Harry Potter and the Animingi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter plot or Characters. Some of the characters I did however make up myself. If I have stolen your idea, I am sorry, I didn't know, please don't hurt me!  
  
Okay for some reason it seems as thought my writing hasn't been doin 2 good. Sorry for the wait btb. If you don like my writin', do tell!  
  
Chapter 5: The Mirror  
  
After dinner, Harry went upstairs to finish unpacking. Hermione and Ginny were being entertained by Tonks. Nai was having fun with Fred and George, doing what, Harry didn't want to find out, probably jokes. Ron was with Buckbeak, and then he went with Nai, Fred and George. So that left Aria. She was downstairs at the table with Hermione, being ignored and looking extremely bored. Harry would have asked her to come upstairs with him, but he wasn't sure what to say, so he just excused himself and went upstairs.  
Harry was upstairs unpacking when he heard a knock on his door. It was Aria.  
  
"Hi Harry, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said. "As long as you don't mind me unpacking."  
  
"Not at all!" Aria said as she jumped onto Harry's bed. "So, how has your summer been?"  
  
"Not that bad, not as bad as past yea." Harry stopped mid-sentence.  
  
"Harry?" Aria asked concerned.  
  
Harry didn't move. He was bent over his trunk, and object in his hands.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?"  
  
Harry held up the object. It was a mirror. "Sirius gave this to me. I tried to talk to him through the mirror.he didn't have it when he fell through the vail.it didn't work.I broke it.the other one must be here!"  
  
Aria seemed to have gotten this. "Leme see if I got this straight. Sirius gave you a mirror, I am guessing it was a two way mirror so you could talk to him in private. You tried to use it when he went through a vail, but he didn't have the other mirror so it didn't work. Now you think the other mirror is here and you."  
  
"Want to find it. Yes," Harry finished for her.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Aria asked.  
  
"You mean, we should search for it now?"  
  
"Sirius was also my Godfather, but I never met him. Like I said, I'm not as well known as you are."  
  
"Really? Sirius was your Godfather?"  
  
"Yes he was my Godfather."  
  
"Where should we start to look?" Harry asked.  
  
"How about in his room?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Harry and Aria raced up the stairs to find Sirius's room. They found it easily, since it was the one with his name on the door.  
  
"Now what?" Aria asked.  
  
"We search the room."  
  
"He would probably have it in plain sight, you know, where he could find it," Aria suggested.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
So they searched the obvious places, but found nothing.  
  
"Where could it be?" Aria asked.  
  
"He was with Buckbeak before I went to the ministry. Maybe its with him."  
  
"Buckbeak?" Aria asked.  
  
"A hippogriff. Sirius' hippogriff. Kreacher injured Buckbeak, so Sirius wouldn't hear me when I went looking for him."  
  
"Ah right. And who is Kreacher?"  
  
"House elf." Harry replied as he sprinted back down the steps towards a closed door.  
  
"Right." Aria replied as she followed him.  
Harry opened up the door to Buckbeaks room. Harry immediately bowed and Buckbeak bowed back. Aria walked up behind Harry and did the same thing, and got the same response.  
  
"You must be hungry." Harry said to the Hippogriff. "I'll go get you some rats." Harry went out the door and to the right to a closet full of dead rats. He then gave Buckbeak some before searching the room.  
  
"Harry! What's this?" Aria asked.  
  
She picked up a small mirror.  
  
"I think that's it!" Harry exclaimed, hugging Aria in happiness.  
  
Aria didn't seem to mind Harry hugging her. Then she noticed something in the other corner.  
  
"Ew, what's THAT?" She pointed to a small brown lump in the corner. It was Kreature the house elf. It seemed as though he had curled up in a ball and died peacefully.  
  
Harry laughed. "At least we didn't have to behead him."  
  
"I don't want to know." Aria said.  
  
"Come on, lets go see if the mirrors match!" Harry said as, once more, he ran out of the room.  
  
*******  
Back in Harry's bedroom, Aria and Harry looked at the mirrors. They were a match.  
  
"Oh, but this one's broken," Aria said.  
  
"We could have Lupin fix it!" Harry said.  
  
"Good idea, I'll go ask him if he would," Aria said as she started walking towards the door.  
  
"Could you get Ron, Hermione, and Ginny while your down there. Even Nai if you want."  
  
"Alright. Be back in a flash." Aria said as she darted down the steps. Hehe, likey? PLEASE review. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

Harry Potter and the Animingi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter plot or Characters. Some of the characters I did however make up myself. If I have stolen your idea, I am sorry, I didn't know, please don't hurt me!  
  
Oh and Btb, I used animingi, instead of animingus in the title. If you were curious!  
  
Chapter Six: The Plan  
  
Once in the kitchen, Aria found Professor Lupin and asked him if he could fix the mirror. He did so, without asking any questions. She also found Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and told them that Harry wanted to see them upstairs. Then she found Nai and said the same thing.  
  
"What's up Mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"We are going to save Sirius tonight." Harry responded.  
  
"What!?" Hermione asked.  
  
"How?" Ginny said.  
  
"With these two way mirrors." Harry replied.  
  
"Sweet!" Nai said.  
  
"We can go on brooms to the Ministry, do you all have one?"  
  
"I don't!" Hermione said.  
  
"You can ride on the back of mine Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Then what?" Nai asked.  
  
"Then we find the vail, and shove one mirror under, then talk into the other one and see how we can get him out!"  
  
"I don't know Harry," Hermione started.  
  
"I think it's a good idea mate!" Ron said.  
  
Aria, Nai and Ginny all agreed with Ron.  
  
"So when do we go?" Nai asked.  
  
"Once everyone's asleep. We can have Fred and George make a potion, since they are of age, then we can sneak out!" Harry said.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Ron said.  
  
Just then Fred and George apparated in front of them.  
  
"Did we hear our name?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes, you did," Harry said. Then he repeated his entire plan to the twins.  
  
"Wow, that's a good idea." George said.  
  
"So will you make the potion?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure will!" Fred said.  
  
"Sirius was a nice guy. He helped us a lot, so we will help him!" George said.  
  
"All right then, its settled." said Harry.  
  
"Do you need any ingredients?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nah," George said. "We will just make them some drink or food they all like and have it enchanted with a sleeping charm."  
  
"Thanks Guys!" Harry said.  
  
Then everyone started getting ready to go to the Ministry.  
  
Weee, short chapter I know, but I plan on having some of them. Here's my gameplan. I will have a short chapter on the trip to the ministry, with their conversation, and I mean short. Then I will do a chapter IN the ministry. OF course you know where the vail is so, I'm not going to bother with that, so if you don't remember, you might want to review that little concept. Hope to get that other chapter up today. I have a slight cough with nothing to do 'cept sleep and wait till school lets out to talk to my friends so..it might get up! Enjoy and Review.p.s. if you review you will be mentioned.if I remember in the bottom section of the chappie which is here! So..  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Miaco(nickname) JessieRose(Penname) & even though she couldn't review online Naiokoe (nickname)my best friend, who reviewed over the phone!  
  
Also coming up in the.eighth chapter I think, I will need your advice on something, so if you could, send me your ideas on reviews, I cant accept annoynomous reviews.so.ah well, you will see chap. 8 HEHE! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Flight

Harry Potter and the Animagi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter plot or Characters. Some of the characters I did however make up myself. If I have stolen your idea, I am sorry, I didn't know, please don't hurt me! Some more lines I must take almost straight from the book, J.K. Rowling owns these lines, I do not.  
  
Chapter 7: The Flight  
  
"Alright," Fred started. "We have all the tea and stuff ready, now all we need to do is give it to them."  
  
"That's the easy part," George said. "We made it for whatever drink they want, or food if they don't want to drink anything."  
  
"Is there a hard part?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not really," Fred said.  
  
"All you have to do is be back here by 6:00 tomorrow, when mum wakes up," George said.  
  
"Why's that?" Aria asked.  
  
"Because, after they drink it, one by one they will go to bed," said Fred. "And stay in bed until they normally wake. Mum is always the first one awake."  
  
"Aah," Aria replied.  
  
"Now there are certain cups that I will put down in front of everyone. It is safe to drink your own. If not it will look suspicious," George said.  
  
"Alright," everyone replied.  
  
They walked down the steps at 6:45. At 7:00 everyone was trudging back up the stairs. The kids pretended to be asleep, but they really weren't. Fred and George, having never been in the ministry of magic, decided they would stay at home. Everyone's broom was under each persons bed. George had gotten a new broom with some of his money, and given his old broom, still in good shape, to Hermione as an early birthday present.  
At 7:10, Harry listened for movement upstairs. Then he heard a pop that signaled someone had apparated or disaparated. He was sure it was either Fred or George. Then he heard another one, another one, another one and another one, another one, and after one more, Fred apparated into Harry and Ron's room. Then all the other faces of George, who for once didn't apparate, Ginny, Hermione, Aria, and Nai.  
  
"Mum and dad are sound asleep, we apparated in there as a test." George said.  
  
"We heard," Ron, who actually fell asleep, said bitterly.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ready!" Everyone replied.  
  
With that, they all walked quietly down the steps and onto the front lawn of #12 Grimmauld place, using the cloak of the night to cover themselves. They mounted their broomsticks and then.  
  
"Does anyone know the way?" Hermione asked.  
  
Nai and Aria looked at each other.  
  
"We do," Aria said. "Mum and Dad had to take us to work with them on the first few days that we were here. We had to fly on our brooms, each of us with an invisibility clock tied to us."  
  
"So now, we pretty much know the way from here," Nai said.  
  
"Good," Ron replied. "I was afraid we were going to have to ride the Knight Bus.'  
  
Harry laughed as he remembered Ron's bad experience with the Knight Bus the previous year. "Would you care to lead us?" He asked.  
  
"Sure," Nai said.  
  
"I'll stay back behind with everyone else to help incase someone gets lost,"  
  
So they mounted their brooms and took off into the sky, Nai in the front, and everyone following her.  
  
"So what do you think the first thing Sirius will do once he is back?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Probably kill Kreature for betraying him," Ron muttered. "Where is that lazy house-elf anyway?"  
  
"Yah, I haven't seen him around all the time we've been here," Hermione said.  
  
"He's dead," Harry replied.  
  
"What!?" Hermione said. "Did you kill him?"  
  
"I wish," Harry replied. "But I think old age got to him first. He was curled up in a ball in Buckbeak's room."  
  
"Well, it's good he died a peaceful death," Hermione said.  
  
Ron snorted. Harry laughed. Harry had told Aria about S.P.E.W, and she laughed too. Hermione looked at everyone strange.  
  
"To bad for Sirius!" Aria said.  
  
Everyone laughed at that then Nai started to descend. They were at the ministry of Magic.  
  
Harry rushed to the phone book and beckoned everyone to come in. He closed the booth and dialed 62442. Then once more they heard the cool female voice saying, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."  
  
"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Aria."  
  
"Ansman and Nai Reya."  
  
"Rescue Mission," Harry finished. Then under his breath he muttered, "again."  
  
The phone booth began to move and the female voice said something about wands at the desk, but everyone ignored that.  
  
"Let's go!" Harry said once they were down in the ministry.  
  
Everyone's feet pounded on the floor as they ran down the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LIKEY? Longer than I thought. Hmmm.guess what comes in 2 chappies!? I will try 2 have em up today! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Veil Again

Harry Potter and the Animagi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter plot or Characters. Some of the characters I did however make up myself. If I have stolen your idea, I am sorry, I didn't know, please don't hurt me! A/N Not very descriptive of the trip to the Veil, so you might wana refresh yourself.  
  
Chapter 8: The Veil Again.  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could, the mirrors in his robe pocket. He automatically remembered his way, though he wasn't sure about the doors, would they open? He reached the place where the fire doors should be. His hand slowly twisted the knob open. He kept running.  
  
"Don't close the door behind you!" He yelled.  
  
"Harry it might be easier to find the door if you do close it." Hermione pointed out remembering what happened.  
  
"Alright, but put that charm on it again," Harry replied.  
  
"Flagrate," Hermione said as Aria closed the door.  
  
A bright red "X" was visible just before the doors started to spin.  
  
"Everyone grab a door!" Harry yelled.  
  
Everyone opened one. Ron was unfortunate enough to open the door with the brains. He shuttered as he put the door at an angle.  
  
Aria had disappeared. Then.  
  
"Guy's come here!" Aria said.  
  
"Be there in a sec." Hermione said. She marked the door green and closed all the other doors. The doors started to swirl, but they still found the door because of the mark.  
  
"Aria this is it!" Harry said.  
  
Aria was almost crying.  
  
"Aria?" Harry asked.  
  
"My brother, I can hear my big brother's voice."  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"My brother died, he was killed by a Death Eater after we were scared. He was a great big brother."  
  
Harry strained his ears and suddenly he heard the voice of James and Lily, his mom and dad. He knew it was theirs because he had heard them, when the dementors got to close.  
Everyone else was looking at them as though they were crazy. Only those who had seen people die could hear voices.  
  
"Alright, can I slide the mirror under?" Aria asked.  
  
Everyone else was just watching in awe.  
  
Aria slid the mirror under, then took the other mirror from Harry and made way to sit down next to the door at the top of the room. Everyone followed. Aria sat down with Harry next to her on her right. Nai stood on Aria's left. Ginny and Hermione hovered over Harry and Ron sat down in the front. Aria handed the mirror back to Harry.  
  
"You do it," She said.  
  
Everyone held their breath.  
  
"Sirius Black!" Harry said loudly and clearly to the mirror.  
  
Silence followed, nothing happened.  
  
"Sirius Black," Harry said.  
  
Once more, nothing happened.  
  
"Sorry mate," Ron said.  
  
"Harry," Hermione started.  
  
Ginny was crying.  
  
Harry put his head down, dropped the mirror and slid it across the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ likey???? I will continue.EVENTUALLY! PLEAASSSE REVIEW..I have an idea that people who review will get their name mentioned in the story, here, and I will look @ and review one of your storys, and recommend them in my bio, that way everyone gets more looks @ and reviews? What do you think? 


	9. Chapter 9: Sirius

Harry Potter and the Animingi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter plot or Characters. Some of the characters I did however make up myself. If I have stolen your idea, I am sorry, I didn't know, please don't hurt me!  
  
Chapter 9: Sirius  
  
Aria's eyes followed the mirror across the floor. Then she got up and walked over to it. She thought she had heard something.  
  
Bending down to pick it up, she saw something looking back at her, that wasn't herself.  
  
"Sirius?" She asked carefully.  
  
"A..Aria?" He asked back.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Your face, I saw you when you were little."  
  
"Oh," Aria replied.  
  
"Is Harry there?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"His parents want to see him too."  
  
"Alright," Aria said. She walked over to the group and ignored what everyone else was saying to her. "Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sirius," She replied simply.  
  
Harry took the mirror from her and grinned.  
  
"Sirius?" He asked. "Is that really you?"  
  
Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh, causing no need for his answer. "Yes, its me."  
  
Then Sirius' face disappeared to be replaced with another male face "Dad?" Harry asked.  
  
James grinned and talked with his son for 5 minutes until his face also disappeared to be replaced with a female face.  
  
"Mum?" Harry asked, though he didn't need a reply. They too talked for five minutes until Sirius came back.  
  
"So are you really dead?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, you can save me, but not your parents or anyone else unfortunately. I was stunned and fell back.everyone else is dead. But you can still talk to your mom dad and me through the mirror, no matter where you are?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really and we will ALWAYS be there for you."  
  
"How do I get you out?"  
  
"You have to turn into an animagus to get me out."  
  
"Cant you?"  
  
"No, I have to stay in my human form."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"You knock me out and carry me back."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and Dumbledore, who knows everything will help you tomorrow, I know he will, so choose an animal and be ready," Sirius said.  
  
"Is it that simple?"  
  
"Yes, but no one really has had contact with us, so no one knows."  
  
"Ah ha."  
  
"And tell everyone I had the mirror on me when I fell, that's how you got it."  
  
"Alright.and I found the other one?"  
  
"Yes, now you better get going. And hi to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Nai, and Aria. Glad you came to find me."  
  
"Hi Sirius!" Everyone said.  
  
"Talk to you tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll look forward to it," Sirius said grinning.  
  
With the hope of rescuing Sirius, everyone ran back outside, collected their brooms and went back to Grimmauld Place around 4 a.m.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Like? Well here's the thing.I know what everyone else is going to be.but what shall Harry be?  
  
Dog  
  
Stag  
  
I like dog.but I want YOUR opinion, please tell me in a review! ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10: The Anamagi

Harry Potter and the Animagi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Okay, since I only got one suggestion, I will just continue. I hope none of you are disapointed....anyway...ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 10: The Animagi  
  
Aria woke up early the next morning and slipped into Harry's room. Quietly she walked in thinking about how to wake him and what her excuse would be. Much to her surprise, she found he was awake.  
  
"Come in," He said. He was glad to see her.  
  
"Hi," Aria replied sheepishly.  
  
"I was just going to talk to Sirius," He replied. "You wana join me?"  
  
"Sure," Aria replied. "But someplace where as not to wake Ron."  
  
At that moment Ron gave a jerky movement and muttered, "Hermione?" yet he was still fast asleep.  
  
"Alright," Harry replied snickering over, "What are you doing here?" by Ron.  
  
"I am not so sure I want to here this..." Aria said.  
  
Harry laughed, "Yah."  
  
They walked to Buckbeaks room. It was about 6:45.  
  
"Sirius Black," Aria said.  
  
They waited a few seconds. Then,  
  
"Good Morning!" Came Sirius' voice.  
  
"Morning," Harry replied.  
  
"Good Morning!" Aria replied. They were both leaning over the mirror together.  
  
"Does Dumbledore know about the Animagus thing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. "Knowing him, he probably had the potion ready and will be there at noon."  
  
Harry laughed. "Good point!"  
  
"Do you know what you are going to be?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I think so..." Harry replied.  
  
"Defiantly."  
  
"Can I know?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No," Aria replied laughing. "You have to wait!"  
  
"Dag..." Sirius said.  
  
Suddenly the door to Buckbeaks room opened, and Lupin came in. He looked startled that someone was actually in the room, let alone Buckbeak.  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to...eh hem...interrupt..." He said.  
  
Harry looked down at the glass and muttered something.  
  
Lupin looked at it curiously. "What are you doing anyway, if you don't mind."  
  
"Talking to Sirius," Aria said.  
  
"Wah, how?" Lupin asked.  
  
Harry showed him the mirror with Sirius' face in it. Lupin's face showed an expression between, Wow-that's-interesting and I-should- have-known-James-used-that-so-many-times.  
  
"But how come you never talked to him before?"  
  
Aria blurted out the whole thing and Lupin laughed while looking intrigued about the Animagus part.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore should know by now," He said.  
  
Harry got up and handed Lupin the mirror.  
  
"Here, you talk to him," He said.  
  
"Thanks," Lupin said as he went and sat down in the corner.  
  
Harry and Aria got up and left and went and ate breakfast. After breakfast was over, they retreated along with Hermione, Nai and Ron to go up to Aria's room to discuss the Animagi.  
  
"Do you know what you are going to be?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," everyone replied.  
  
"An Wolf," Aria replied.  
  
"Silver fox," Nai said.  
  
"Tabby cat," Hermione said.  
  
"Black lab," Harry replied. "I was thinking about a stag or phoenix, but I like dogs."  
  
"I like the idea of a phoenix," Ron said.  
  
"I'm sort of scared though," Aria said. "I don't know what Dumbledore is going to do..."  
  
At that moment Dumbledore walked in the room.  
  
"What I am going to do for what?" He said, peering down over his moon-shaped spectacles with the familiar comforting twinkle in his eyes. In his left hand there was a big suitcase and a cauldron.  
  
Aria laughed for no apparent reason.  
  
Dumbledore closed the door. "Are we ready?"  
  
"Yeah," everyone replied.  
  
"Good," He said. "Lets get on with it."  
  
SORRY IT TOOK SOO LONG TO WRITE! 


	11. Chapter 11: Transformation

Harry Potter and the Animagi  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 11-Transformation  
  
"I will be seeing you one at a time, in Aria's room. The order will be, Aria, Nai, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny isn't going right?"  
  
"Right," Ron replied.  
  
"Do you like the order?"  
  
"Yes," Everyone replied.  
  
"Any questions?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Will we be registered?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No," Dumbledore replied simply. "Now everyone but Aria leave."  
  
Everyone filed out of the room.  
  
Dumbledore opened his suitcase and pulled out some ingredients. He put the cauldron on the floor and started adding them.  
  
He pulled out Shredded Skin of Boomslang, Powdered Horn of Bicorn, Knot Grass and Flux Weed.  
  
"That's like a..." Aria started.  
  
"Poly Juice Potion, I know." Dumbledore said. "Its supposed to. That's what helps you change into an animal." He then pulled out a big bottle labeled Wolf's Bane potion.  
  
"What's that for?" Aria asked.  
  
"Well, since I don't want to put the ingredients in separately, I use this. But this is to let you be able to turn back to a human, you know not stay an animal." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Have you ever used a Pensive?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yah, my parents have one, and I use it too," Aria replied.  
  
"Good, now what animal are you going to be?"  
  
"A white Wolf."  
  
Dumbledore mumbled something and next instant was holding a small piece of white hair.  
  
"Now, the basic form of a female Wolf is in this hair and all you need to do is think about the markings." Dumbledore started. "Now what I want you to do is this; Think about the markings, then put your wand up to your head and extract your thoughts into the wand, like you do with pensive, then place that on the hair."  
  
"Alright," Aria said.  
  
Dumbledore handed her the hair, then he scooped some of the potion into a glass.  
  
Aria thought about the Wolf. It would be white, with a black moon on its head, and it would have black paws with a black stocking on its right rear foot. The tail would be plain white and straight, not curly. Concentrating hard, Aria took her wand and extracted the thought, quickly putting it into the hair.  
  
"Here," she said, handing it to Dumbledore.  
  
"Good," He said taking the hair and putting it into the potion. For a moment nothing happened, then it turned white, and a black shape like a paw shimmered in then out for one second. "Drink the entire thing," He said, handing her the cup.  
  
Aria plugged her nose then drank. She collapsed to the floor, but was caught by Dumbledore who put her on the bed. A minute later she woke.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You passed out. It happens to everyone." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Concentrate on turning into an Wolf."  
  
Aria thought, and the next thing that happened was a beautiful Wolf was in the place of where Aria once was. Then with a pop, a human was there again. Aria had guessed to think about turning back into a human.  
  
"It worked!" She squealed.  
  
"Good," Dumbledore said while opening the door. "Now, go get Nai, and teach the others how to use a Pensive."  
  
"Alright," Aria said, and the next minute, a dog was trotting through the open  
  
~*~^~*~^~~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~~*~^~*~^ LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	12. Chapter 12: Animals

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Harry Potter charaters, J.K. Rowling does ^_^  
  
Harry Potter and the Anamagi  
  
Chapter 12-animals  
  
Everyone in the hallway waited with bated breath as the door to Aria's room opened. When no one came out they sighed. Harry was grinning for a reason no one else seemed to notice. He had seen something no one else had, he had seen a white dog exit from the room.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" Aria called out from behind her friends.  
  
They turned around but came face-to-face with a pure white wolf instead. Suddenly they laughed realizing who they were staring at.  
  
"So it worked?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yah," Aria said after turning back into a human.  
  
"So is it my turn?" Nai asked.  
  
"Yah," Aria replied. "Have fun!"  
  
Nai grinned over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be back!" Aria yelled as she ran down the stairs to find her mom and dad.  
  
She came back a few minutes later holding a bowl in her hands.  
  
"This is a pensive," she said. "I need to teach you guys how to use it."  
  
She sat down on the floor then beckoned for everyone else to do the same. Within five minutes, everyone had the concept, and within another five minutes, everyone had tried and succeeded at taking a memory out of their head.  
  
"Wow," Harry said. "I liked that. I got rid of the memory of Cedric, now it is in the bowl, and...and I don't feel so bad about it."  
  
"Cool," Ron said. "I'm sure that makes you feel a lot better."  
  
"It does."  
  
Just then, the door opened and a silver fox came out. Nai's fox form was a dark silver back with black stockings on all of her legs. On her left shoulder was a white sun mark.  
  
"Nai you look so cute!" Aria said.  
  
"Thanks, and Hermione its your turn," Nai said.  
  
Hermione went in and Nai grinned.  
  
"I don't know if she is going to like that," She said.  
  
"I don't think she will," Aria said. "She will probably ask what the ingredients are."  
  
"What are they anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
"Its like a Poly Juice Potion, minus two ingredients, and a wolfsbane potion, and the hair of the animal you are going to be." Aria said.  
  
Ron grimaced remembering his second year in Hogwarts. "Nope, I don't think Hermione will like that."  
  
Harry also remembered their second year, but more or less remembered Hermione turning into a half cat. "I sincerely doubt she will like it," he said.  
  
Six minutes later, Hermione walked out of the room. Everyone stared at her fearing that she hadn't taken the potion, but then suddenly a tabby cat was in front of them. It was orange and black with tufts of hair on-top of the ears. On the right hindquarter, there was a white splatter.  
  
"Very nice Mione," Ron said.  
  
The cat turned into a human. "Thanks," Hermione said. "And,"  
  
"It's my turn, I know," Ron said as he walked to the door.  
  
"What's he going to be again?" Nai asked.  
  
"Phoenix," Harry said.  
  
"That should be interesting," Hermione said.  
  
They waited ten minutes in silence until a red bird flew out of the door. Harry thought it looked exactly like Fawkes, until he noticed the small white patch on the beak that looked like a broom.  
  
"Wow, that's a beautiful form Ron," Aria said.  
  
"I LIKE IT!" Nai screamed.  
  
"Pretty," Hermione said, almost absent-mindedly.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said after turning back into a human.  
  
Harry walked past him, "Good choice," He said before he walked into Aria's room himself.  
  
For the ten minutes that Harry was with Dumbledore, Nai, Ron, Hermione and Aria played with each-other in animal form. Then the door opened and a black dog, almost identical to Sirius except for it was smaller and less shaggy came bounding out of the door. Aria noticed a white zigzag shape running down the dogs forehead to his muzzle.  
  
Harry ran up to Aria and the rest, then they all ran down the steps as Animagi to show Lupin and Sirius.  
  
LIKEY? Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13: Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter/characters.  
  
Harry Potter and the Animagi  
  
Chapter 13: Confessions  
  
After showing all of the adults their Animagus form, everyone went upstairs. Harry and Aria went into privacy.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"I have to tell you something, I told everyone else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aria is my middle name. After your parents died my parents called me by that name. But, now, I think I am ready to use my real name."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Emma."  
  
"Emma, I like it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Suddenly, a big black dog licked Emma's face.  
  
"HARRY!" She screamed.  
  
The dog cocked its head, and before he knew it, Emma was tackling him in her Animagus form. The others, hearing the commotion, ran down and helped either Emma or Harry.  
  
Soon, everyone was human again and on the ground panting.  
  
"I think we need a name, like Sirius as Padfoot," Harry said.  
  
"Good Idea."  
  
***END CHAPTER*** Sorry it was short...oh well, give me a while you know to make up the names...REVIEW PLEASE... 


	14. Chapter 14: Chosen

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter and the Animagi  
  
Chapter 14: Chosen  
  
"I cant think up of any names as good as Padfoot," Harry said.  
  
"Me either," commented Emma.  
  
"Do they have to be?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Harry.  
  
"Maybe, we could just have names, not nicknames like Padfoot..."  
  
"Names like Snuffles!" Ron finished for her.  
  
"Exactly!" Hermione said. "I want to be, Mayia."  
  
"For HerMIONE?" Nai asked.  
  
"No, I just like it."  
  
"I'm Moonlight!" Emma called out.  
  
"Sanna!" Nai called.  
  
"Lightning is the best I can come up with," Harry said grinning at his pun.  
  
"For the scar?" Nai asked.  
  
Harry replied with a grin.  
  
"I like...Nutak," Ron said.  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"Do you think they are good enough?" Emma asked.  
  
"Sure Em," Harry said.  
  
Emma pondered this for a minute. Em...Em. No one had called her that forever, at least not a boy. She liked it but...from Harry, it seemed, different. While thinking she missed some of the conversation going on.  
  
"So what do you think Em?" Harry asked.  
  
"Huh?" Emma said startled....again, that he called her Em.  
  
"When should we get Sirius?"  
  
"What's today's date?" She asked, getting an idea.  
  
"The 30th of July....." Harry said. "The day before my birthday!"  
  
"Tomorrow's a full moon," Emma said. (A/N July 31, 2004 actually IS a full moon this year...what a coinkey-dink!)  
  
"...And only animals can pass through the veil and come out..." Hermione finished for her.  
  
"And Lupin is Sirius' last best friend..." Ron finished.  
  
"And what a good birthday present it would be...." Emma said.  
  
"Then its settled? Tomorrow? Just remember...we must keep moonlight on Lupin." Harry said.  
  
Likey? PLEASSE REVIEW! And I know the names sorta suck...but hey....you take what you can think of ^_~  
  
Oh yah...wana here my quote?  
  
"Fatal things are around every corner, but NONE of them are dangerous!"  
  
Its not SUPPOSED to make sence...just be funny! 


	15. Chapter 15: OWLs and The Ministry Again

Dicsclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I stole your idea...please DON'T kill me!  
  
Harry Potter and the Animagi  
  
Review: Hermione: Only animals can pass through the veil.... Harry: So we need to keep moonlight on Lupin  
  
Chapter 15: Owl's and the Ministry Again  
  
Hermione suddenly left the room and came back holding a pendant in her hand. Out of breath she explained what it meant. "This....is...a...moon-pendant. It holds the light of the moon..."  
  
"So we can put it on Lupin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Exactly!" Hermione said.  
  
~~~  
  
That night passed fast, and soon it was the 31st of July.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Emma called running into Harry's room and jumping on his bed.  
  
"ow..." Was the reply she got.  
  
"Here, this is for you," She said, handing him a present.  
  
Harry opened it to find a box with a snitch engraved on it, and underneath of that 'Harry James Potter.' He opened it to find two things. One was a black dog with a scar on it...Lightning. Then he found a collar. The nametag was in the shape of a snitch, engraved with the name Lightning. Harry put Lightning on his dresser, along with his box, which he would use to hold his spare change, or gifts. As he held the collar, Emma said, "It's for when you're in Animagi form, you know. Other wise the dog catchers will get you." She pulled out her own collar. "But we don't have to wear them tonight."  
  
"Thank you...I love it." He put the collar on Lightning until he would use it himself.  
  
"Now, lets go down to breakfast!"  
  
"Alright...let me get changed."  
  
"Okay." Emma remained in place.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Emma laughed and got up and walked out the door, "Just kidding!"  
  
~~~  
  
At breakfast, a pile of gifts awaited Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry dear. What would you like to eat?" Mrs. Weasly said. "We have pancakes, bacon, waffles,"  
  
"Waffles will be good, Thanks!" Harry said.  
  
After everyone ate, Mrs. Weasly stood up. "Well Harry dear, why don't you open your gifts?"  
  
Harry did just that. From Lupin was a book titled The Joy's Of Being An Animagus. The Weasly's gave Harry a black sweatshirt with a white pawprint on it. Inside the paw was a green lightning bolt. Fred and George gave Harry a bunch of tricks from their joke-shop. Hermione, Ron, and Nai gave him a bunch of dog items; a dog bed, dog toys, and a flea collar. Then the rest of the guests, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody and other Aurors handed Harry two things. One was an envelope, the other a parcel. Everyone else was handed an envelope. Harry opened the envelope. It was from Hogwarts and contained two pieces of paper, one was the normal book-list; Harry just through that aside; The other contained O.W.L.s  
  
Harry looked at it then jumped up excitedly. "I got an O (outstanding) in defense against the dark arts, an E in Transfiguration, an O in charms, an O in potions, an A in astronomy, an A in History of Magic and a T in divination."  
  
"That means your on your way to being an Auror!" Tonks said as Harry opened his gift, containing a book on how to start training for an Auror. "That books from all of us!"  
  
Harry was going to say something until Hermione interrupted. "I got all O's except in Arithmancy...I got an E there."  
  
Ron said, "I got all E's and O's A's and a T... that was Divination."  
  
"I can be an Auror!" Emma said.  
  
"Me too!" Nai said.  
  
"You guys took O.W.L.s?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yup!" Nai said.  
  
"Cool, now everyone, thanks for the gifts but we wonder if we could talk to Lupin alone..." Harry said.  
  
Lupin got up. "Sure Harry, lets go to my room."  
  
The followed him up the steps then told the plan. While there, Lupin took his potion and put the necklace in his pocket.  
  
"It sounds good to me, but you might want to get some rest for tonight. I know I will," Lupin said. "So if you will excuse me, I'm going to take a nap."  
  
Everyone left and headed his advice.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, everyone turned into animal form and ran to the ministry, Lupin in "tame" wolf form.  
  
Once in the ministry, they ran/flew to and through the veil. The veil was just like a normal place, stone, and had rooms. Sirius was talking with James and Lily when the "Marauders Generation Two," came in. Sirius recognized Lupin and pointed this out to Lily and James. Lily cried and James embraced Sirius. Harry slowly approached Lily, James and Sirius slowly. Sirius whispered to Lily that the dog approaching was her son, and the white one was her best friends daughter, Emma. Emma and Harry licked Lily and James, but soon it was time to go. Maybe...just maybe one day they would be able to return. Ron grabbed Sirius in his talons and flew off. Harry bounded after him, giving one last look at Lily and James. Lupin let Lily and James pet him before he had to leave.  
  
While approaching the veil, Sirius passed out, but before he did, assured everyone he would awake at Grimmauld place. Everyone feared they wouldn't pass through the veil, but the animals parted through it easily, they turned and watched as someone they didn't know demonstrated the fact that people were to weak to move the veil.  
  
Everyone let out their enthusiasm about getting out, but knew they had to return to Grimmauld place. Once there, Hermione transformed, took the necklace off of Lupin so he could transform, and took Sirius, along with Harry's help and took him to his room. Then once everyone was transformed, they went to sleep. Though, Harry, Hermione, and Emma snuck in animal form to Sirius' room to sleep there for the night.  
  
Like it? I know it was long...but this time I want sometin...15 total reviews. I know have 11...so 3 more will do fine. Once I see the number 13 I will start writing...at 14 I will try to finish and at 15 WALA...chapter 16.... ^_~ Hope you enjoyied! 


	16. Chapter 16: Reunited

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters/plot 'cept maybe the ones you don't hear in HP...anyway....I own nothing!  
  
Harry Potter and the Animagi  
  
Chapter 16: Reunion.  
  
The next morning, Sirius woke up with a slight headache.  
  
Groaning he said, "Miache!" and pointed his wand at his head; the headace went away.  
  
Sitting up, he went to step on the floor until he realized there were animals on the floor. He looked at them curiously, then realized they were his godson, Hermione and his goddaughter. Smiling he looked at the clock, and noticing it was 8:00, when they normally woke up, shook them awake.  
  
Emma got up and stretched and stared at Sirius. Then, barking, she jumped and licked him on the face, but she never got there. Instead she wound up licking Snuffles. Harry too woke up, saw his godfather and commenced attacking him. Once Hermione woke up, she also joined in the reunion. The barking of Emma and Harry woke up the entire house.  
  
Lupin came in to see a heavily breathing Sirius, Hermione, Harry, and Emma lying on the floor as humans.  
  
Apon seeing Lupin, Sirius got up and embraced his friend...tears shimmering in both of their eyes.  
  
Ron, Nai, Fred, George, and Ginny were the next to find Sirius in the "loud room." Next thing Sirius knew, he was on the floor under five excited kids.  
  
Once they were done the houses last occupants, since Tonks and Kingsley were at their own home, Mr. and Mrs. Wealsy came in. Mrs. Weasly screamed as she saw the thought dead man. "Sirius!" She screamed. "How...When..?"  
  
Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Emma and Nai just grinned as Sirius said, "Never mind that, that will be a different topic."  
  
Mr. Weasly, mouth open, took his glasses off, wiped them on his shirt, and put them back on again. Then he walked up and shook hands with Sirius...still speechless.  
  
"Well then," Mrs. Weasly said. "Why don't we go have a grand breakfast."  
  
"Where's Kreature?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Dead..." Fred snorted.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask..." Sirius said.  
  
"Lets go make breakfast already!" Mrs. Weasly said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Everyone followed her until they got to a room on the left, which Sirius entered.  
  
"Hey there Buckbeak," he said, bowing.  
  
Buckbeak thrust his head into Sirius' arms, as if asking to be petted.  
  
"I missed you too..." Sirius said.  
  
After standing together for a while, Sirius remembered everyone was waiting at breakfast, probably with a special meal.  
  
"I'll be back." Sirius promised as he made way down the steps to breakfast.  
  
~~~  
  
"So Kreature's dead?" He asked.  
  
"'up c'rl'd oop en a b'll an' 'ied." Ron said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasly scolded.  
  
Ron swallowed the food then said again. "He curled up in a ball and died."  
  
"Well, It's good he's dead...he wouldn't have to face me..."  
  
Yey! Thank you all for reviewing! I will revise and thank you all personally soon...even from like review chap. One! Alright..it says I have 16 reviews now..so 2 more? 


	17. Chapter 17: Diagon Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter and the Animagi  
  
Before I start I would like to thank Bookworm04 and all my other reviewers, (I cant see who you are because I cant access the internet at this point in time, so...) anyway, Bookworm04, one of my only reviewers when I ask for a certain #, this chap is for you.... Oh, and I like wolves better than Akita's right now, so Emma is now a wolf....  
  
Chapter 17: Diagon Ally  
  
That morning, everyone was caught up with Sirius. Then Mrs. Weasly said, "Well, shall we go to Diagon Ally?"  
  
Everyone agreed excitedly and Mrs. Weasly even let Sirius tag along. "Well, since everyone thinks you're dead, I guess its okay, as long as you remain a dog." She agreed with a sigh.  
  
Walking to the fireplace, everyone entered the fire place one at a time, grabbed Floo powder and said, "Diagon Ally!" Each person then was engulfed by a green flame. Harry and Sirius, who went first, greeted everyone as an animagus. Harry put soot on his white mark, and being the same size as Sirius, confused all of the adults. A few minutes were spent trying to find out who was who. Finally Harry gave in and turned back into a human, and everyone went to Gringots.  
  
Harry looked at his money bag. "I think I have enough money," he said.  
  
"Alright Harry, we need to get some from our vault, would you like to come anyway?" Mrs. Weasly asked.  
  
Harry, who loved the break-neck speed of the trip down to the vault agreed.  
  
As the cart pulled up to the Weasly volt, Harry's heart sunk remembering how little gold was there. When Mrs. Weasly opened the volt, Harry had to stop himself from gasping. Not quite as full as his, the Weasly volt held a considerable amount of gold in it. Smiling proudly, the Weasly's each filled their money bags. "I'm going to buy an owl this year!" Ginny, who had no pets, exclaimed proudly.  
  
Exiting the vault, they zoomed back to the surface behind Nai and Emma in a different cart. Once upstairs, they met Hermione, who had been exchanging Muggle money for wizidering money.  
  
Then, after buying some Ice Cream, they went and got their books. Sirius mainly ran around the streets chasing pigeons.  
  
Their second to last stop was to see Fred and George, who gave them a lot of different pranks.  
  
Then before leaving, Ginny and Emma went to buy an owl. Ginny bought a brown female barn owl named Cinnamon while Emma bought a black barn owl named Night.  
  
After that, they took their bags and went back to Grimmauld place.  
  
~~~  
  
An owl was waiting for them when they got there. Nai recognized it as her owl. "Hey girl!" she said while taking the scroll. "It's from my mom. They just won a trip to the United States, and they want me to take floo powder as soon as possible!"  
  
"When do you leave?" Emma asked.  
  
"Now, since I never unpacked...I was lazy," Nai said, and ran up the steps to get her trunk. Coming back, she shoved her stuff into the bag, hugged Emma and Hermione, and grabbed some floo powder and stepped to the fireplace."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"I am getting all of my homework for two months so I will be back around October or November, probably late October."  
  
"All right, I'll miss you!" Emma said stepping from the fireplace as Nai called out "Home!" and disappeared into the flames.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER**  
  
Yey done that! Ah, since Bookworm04 is my only reviewer....i wont ask for anymore 


	18. Chapter 18: The Dark Lord

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter and the Animagi  
  
Chapter 18: The Dark Lord  
  
"So what will we do to him this year my Lord?" Came a small voice out of the shadows, a voice belonging to Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"He is in Love," Tom, or Lord Voledmort said turning his chair around to face Peter.  
  
"and...?"  
  
That was the wrong answer. "Crucias!" Tom screamed. "That was for being stupid. Now think!" he screamed.  
  
"We will take his love?"  
  
"Worse, we will kill her!"  
  
"When my Lord?"  
  
"We will lure him to the Ministry."  
  
"Again My Lord?"  
  
"Yes AGAIN! But this time, he will see her being taken with his own eyes, and he will see her die right infront of him."  
  
Peter laughted nervously. "Good...good idea my Lord."  
  
"I know...now LEAVE I must plan this," Lord Voldedmort spat at Peter.  
  
"Yes my Lord," Peter said, bowing and walking from the desk backwards.  
  
Voldemort laughed and Harry, miles away, fell on the ground as he did so, and he knew something was wrong.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER**  
  
Yey, that was well, I think you got that...PLEASE REVIEW! 


	19. Chapter 19: Wonders

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter and the Animagi  
  
Chapter 19: Wonders  
  
Emma knelt over Harry and felt his head. "Harry are you okay?" She asked. Hermione rushed over to Emma and Harry.  
  
"Accico Water!" She cried.  
  
Water came flying from the kitchen to the living room, where they were, and landed in Hermione's hand.  
  
Sirius padded into the room as Padfoot, and noting his godson lying on the ground immediately rushed over.  
  
Emma, whose hand was passing over Harry's head noted that most of his head was cool, but then she got to his scar. With this, she felt burning on her hand, and also on her head. She realized with a grimace, that she hadn't noticed it before, but now that she felt Harry's scar, hers too hurt.  
  
Sirius was licking Harry's face when Harry groaned. With that, Hermione parted his lips and pored water into his mouth.  
  
Sputtering fiercly, Harry sat up. He took in deep breaths, remembering what just happened, remembering what he heard Voledmort say.  
  
"Em..." He started but stopped, feeling his face turn bright red. He said my love. He said I was in love. Could that be Emma?  
  
Emma cocked her head, and with another grimace, her eyes closed and she saw what Harry had already seen with Voledmort. Thousands of things went through her mind as she opened her eyes and stared at Harry, blushing. His love, Voledmort said he would kill his love. Why does he call me Em, not Emma? Do they connect?  
  
Hermione was staring between Emma and Harry, staring the longest at Harry after seeing the expression on Emma's face. Emma mouthed, "Later," just as Ron in and knelt between Hermione and Harry. Hermione gave a small squeek, but it was unnoticed by everyone except Emma because at that time Nai's owl came in and dropped a note in Emma's lap.  
  
Emma unrolled the scroll, and read it.  
  
Dear Emma and everyone else,  
  
Mom and Dad need me to help them with their work at the Ministry of Magic. They mainly move around and do what is needed, but their partner is injured and must take a break and wont start until the beginning of Christmas break. Mom and dad need me to Help them, and I have gotten all my homework Cleared by Dumbledore. I will be back at the Start of break. You must let me know if you Are staying with Sirius, or staying at Hogwarts. I will see you then, and I get to got to Hogwarts On weekends too! I will miss you all, but see you weekly. Have a good first term, Nai  
  
Emma relayed the message to everyone in the room, but during the entire thing, Hermione was tugging on her sleeve, edged away from Ron. Once she was done, Hermione gave a larger tug, and pulled Emma upstairs to her room.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER**  
  
sorry it took so long...btb, if Reunited suddenly dissapears, don't panic, it will show up again, tweeked a little bit...... 


	20. Chapter 20: Love Confessed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
I changed my mind about not likin what I wrote....  
  
Harry Potter and the Anamagi  
  
Chapter 20: Love confessed  
  
"Why did you drag me up here?" Emma asked Hermione, who grimaced at Emma speaking loudly.  
  
"Shhh!" She said. "We don't want anyone to hear us!"  
  
"All right!" Emma hissed, throwing herself on the bed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't want the boys to hear, that's all!"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did," Emma said.  
  
"I saw the way to looked at Harry,"  
  
"That isn't a question," Emma said, with a bit of worry in her voice.  
  
"AND I WAS wondering," Hermione continued, starting louder than she ment, trying to ignore Emma. "If you liked him."  
  
Emma turned bright red. "Noo........well, Yah."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Now I have a question for you," Emma started. "Do you like...Ron?"  
  
Hermione blushed and ducked her head. "What...What ever gave you that idea?" She laughed a forced laugh.  
  
"I heard you squeal as he moved towards you...."  
  
"I suppose there is no trying to make you forget?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"Don't laugh!"  
  
"But I know something you don't!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"He likes you!"  
  
Meanwhile, while the girls were laughing and giggling, the boys were having a similar conversation, but more direct.  
  
"You like Emma," Ron stated simpily to Harry, while sitting on the couch.  
  
"And you like Hermione...." Harry said, also sitting on the couch.  
  
Ron remained cool, except for the fact that his ears were as red as his hair. Neither he nor Harry noticed the ginger cat or the white wolf walk in. Sirius did, in dog form. He was about to bark when the wolf jogged towards him, and pinned him behind the couch.  
  
"But you do like Emma right?"  
  
"Yah, I wonder if she likes me...."  
  
"I wonder if Hermione likes me."  
  
The cat and wolf were trying hard to keep from laughing and at the same time, holding Sirius down.  
  
"I can find out for you."  
  
'And I will find out for you!"  
  
At that moment Sirius overpowered the girls, got up and barked. Emma went straight to a sleeping position, and Hermione curled up next to her.  
  
Ron and Harry looked over the couch.  
  
"Do you think they heard anything?"  
  
"Honestly...I don't really care!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
SOMEONE REVIEW PleASE 


	21. Chapter 21: Found out!

Don't own HP or characters  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Hey, Emma?" Ron asked.  
  
"yah??"  
  
"Do you like Harry?"  
  
"Yup..."  
  
"okay...."  
  
And with that Ron ran off.  
  
Hermione had a sort of same response.  
  
"Hermy?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I was wondering..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"do you like Ron?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"okay."  
  
"And wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like Emma?"  
  
"Um..." Harry rubbed his hands through his hair. "ah, yah."  
  
With that he ran off to join Ron.  
  
"So?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yup? And for me?"  
  
"Yup?"  
  
The girls did...the same thing.  
  
"So, did you tell him?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I already know he likes you."  
  
"Well, Harry likes you."  
  
"Good."  
  
And with that the conversation was ended. A few days later...they were off to school. 


	22. Chapter 22: School in a Blink

Don't own HarryPotter  
  
A/n Lost my love/touch for this...but for you, I continue.  
  
Chapter 22: School in a blink  
  
The train ride was almost normal, except for the fact that Emma was there and sat next to Harry, and Hermione next to Ron. Harry and Ron both snuck their arms around the girls.  
  
The feast was normal, the same...don't go near the forest and yata yata yata stuff that they always had.  
  
The new DADA teacher was Mr. Roony. He was a slim man with graying hair. He had know Harry and Emma's parents in school. With him, for the first term, they learned how to defend themselves like the members of the DA did. Actually most of the DA helped teach the class, and Emma joined too.  
  
The feast for Halloween was fun, and Dumbledore had a witch bands come in and play for a small ball that was held after dinner.  
  
A lot of times, when the common room was to full for studying in peace, and the Library was out of the question, the group of new friends, along with Nai, who said her real name was Ryu, where that came from....no one knew....went to the Shrieking shack to study, under cover as their animal form.  
  
Christmas brought many presents and candy, but that too passed by quickly and all to soon, the finals were apon them.  
  
They were easy compared to the OWLS, except for Emma and Nai, who had been homeschooled.  
  
Right before the finals, Harry woke with a start. "Wheres Emma?"  
  
It was horrible, like I said, I'm boerd w/ this but I didn't quit! I DIDN'T QUIT! One more chapter then I'm done....  
  
SOOO SORRY! ( 


	23. Chapter 23: The END

DON'T OWN HP.....  
  
Chapter 23: MIA  
  
Emma had been attracted to the Ministry of Magic by Voledmort...somehow. And Harry knew.  
  
He and the others went to a fireplace, told Sirius and Moony through the fire, transformed, and ran to the Ministry.  
  
Harry led the way to the curtain where he found Voledmort trying to kick a pair of legs through the curtain. Ryu darted down and bit his leg, which startled him enough to stop kicking.  
  
Hermione rushed to grab the wolf's legs from behind the veil.  
  
Harry decided this was the last straw, and rushed at Voledmort. "Adarva Kadarva!" he screamed. Voledmort was shocked, had not time to move or shield himself. He died on the spot. Peter Petigrew, who Apparated on the spot, fainted with his master because of the connection he had and became wrapped in ropes conjured from the wand of Lupin.  
  
As voledmort fell, the curtains parted, and all of his victims came out, including Harry's mum and dad.  
  
"Mum? Dad?" Harry ran into the embrace of his confused parents.  
  
The rest of the year went along great. Harry's parents were back, Peter was shown to the Ministry and Sirius was cleared. The exams were finished, school was out and Harry went to live with his parents and Sirius and Lupin forever.  
  
Sorry it was bad...if I wana come back, I swear I'll rewrite, but now, I love the books The Wheel OF TIME! MUHAHAH sorry and thanks to my faithful reviewrs...mainly JessieRose! 


End file.
